


Тысяча несоответствий

by Slavna



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Накамуры всего лишь сны с шепотом одного имени, образ перед глазами и Изабель. По сравнению с тем же Кастелланом не особо много</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча несоответствий

У нее темные волосы, бледная кожа, темные глаза, наглая улыбка, взгляд из-под ресниц, идеальное чувство стиля и полное неверие в мужчин и любовь включительно. При таком описание у Эфана встает один образ, а в это время к столику приближается другой, тоже идеально подходящий под это описание.

Изабель улыбается нагло-нагло. У нее бледная кожа, но изощренная различными рисунками-шрамами, наверняка, что-то обозначающих, темные на первый взгляд глаза, но оказавшиеся золотисто-карими. Изабель красива, изящна и многое другое, но.… И это «но» перечеркивает все, кроме темных волос, бледной кожи, темных на первый взгляд глаз, наглой улыбки, взгляда из-под ресниц, идеального чувство стиля и полного неверия в мужчин и любовь включительно. Впрочем, эта заслуга не Изабель, но ей это знать необязательно.

Эфан ухмыляется в ответ и обнимает за талию. Духи пахнут очень похоже, но от Лайтвуд пахнет еще сраженьями, кровью, землей и железом. Лишь запах полукровки, французских духов и какого-то другого, незнакомого Накамуре, отличает запахи Изабель и Эфана.

Изабель встречается почти со всеми, кто не устраивает ее родителей. Накамура подходит идеально, даже лучше Мелиорна. Впрочем, о последнем Эфан даже не догадывается.

Накамура закрывает глаза на шрамы, золотисто-карие глаза, явные бойцовские навыки, хлыст, обмотанный вокруг запястья и еще одну тысячу несоответствий. Особенно на хлыст, бойцовские навыки, странных знакомых (хотя у него лучше?) и неожиданные исчезновения, чаще всего совпадающих с появлением каких-то монстров из глубин подземного мира.

А если долго смотреть на Изабель, то на мгновения все «но» пропадают.

Впрочем, Накамура почти ни о чем не жалеет, ни о выборе тем более. Если бы ему сейчас предложили опять решить, то его бы выбор не изменился.

У Накамуры всего лишь сны с шепотом одного имени, образ перед глазами и Изабель. По сравнению, с тем же Кастелланом не особо много.

Ночью воздух стоит, вокруг душно и жарко, а шепот с губ срывается, как по традиции.

«Дрю…»


End file.
